Hungry Joker
is a Japanese shonen manga written and illustrated by Yūki Tabata. The series follows the story of the young scientist, Heidi and his assistant Chitose Toriiooji where he is trying to uncover the mystery of his past. ''Hungry Joker has been serialized in the Japanese magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump, published by Shueisha from November 2012 to May 2013. It was preceded by a one-shot version with the same title in which premiered in the 37th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump on 2011 where the one-shot is the winner of the magazine's Golden Future Cup. Plot One night, a young scientist named Heidi and his assistant, Chitose Toriiooji, receive a request from the police department to assist them on a peculiar case of the discovery of a mysterious glowing corpse. As Heidi and Chitose analyze the corpse, it starts reacting and transforms into a grotesque looking monster. The situation quickly escalates and Heidi as he has been grievously injured, starts mentioning about the strange Black Apple that he possessed. He then decides to take the chance and bites the apple. After a sudden blood loss, he gained the power to control gravity and easily defeat the monster. Later on, he finds out through a mysterious figure that his apple is actually a supernatural item known as the Eureka, with his apple is called the Newtonian Apple, and there are more of them exist in this world. Heidi along with his assistant must now race alongside the organization, White Joker, who claims to have a relation with his past, to collect all the Eurekas and prevent the humanity extinction from a terrorist race called Mavro. Characters Main Characters ; :He is a young scientist that was able to awaken the power of his mysterious Black Apple.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 5, Page 13 To find out about his unknown past, Heidi joins the White Joker organization alongside his assistant Chitose Toriiooji.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 10, Page 4 He is called by Nacht, his older brother, and the only person that Heidi recalls from his past's memories.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 15, Page 17 :Equipment and Abilities: :*'Newtonian Apple': Being an Eureka adapter, Heidi is able to use these items, and the one of them that's in his possession is the Newtonian Apple, which grants him access over the ability to manipulate gravity.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 40-41 ::Gravity Manipulation: When the Apple has its juice drank by an adapter, it grants them the knowledge about the Universal Gravitation, that consists in the principle that every point mass attracts every other point mass.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 23-24 The powers obtained when it's eaten by an adapter are therefore related to this law, as the user can control attraction forces and their several aspects in a certain area and between the bodies contained therein. As gravitational force is a physical quantity that depends on the masses and distance between bodies, and these aren't changed by the user when using his powers, it can be assumed that their nature consist in the abrupt alteration of the Gravitational constant in the area affected. ; :She is an university student and the part-time assistant of the young scientist Heidi.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Page 9 She follows her instructor by joining the UN organization, White Joker, as his official assistant. ; :The mysterious figure who introduces the existance of Eureka to Heidi. He is a member of the dark organization, Mavro. Additionally, he is also an Eureka-compatible individual who possesses the Mendelian Peas. :Equipment and Abilities: :*'Mendelian Peas': Being an Eureka-compatible individual, possesses one of the Eurekas called the Mendelian Peas. Through this particular Eureka, Killed is bestowed with the ability to manipulate humans' genes. Killed had already made various kinds of mutated creature while using the power of the Peas which he called his creation as "puppets".Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 8, Page 1 ::Genetic Mutation: It is implied that the Peas can grant an adapter the knowledge about genetics mainly surrounding the theory of Mendelian Inheritance. The power obtained when one of these Pea is swallowed, therefore, relates to this science, as the user can genetically mutate the genetic code of the eater's cells instantaneously.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 3, Page 5 Normally, the user presses the pod to make a Pea to come out, subsequently eating it,Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 3, Pages 10-11 feeding it to a previously modified creature, or throw it at a target's mouth, forcefully affecting it.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 3, Page 9 Recurring Characters White Joker ; :The secret World Science Rescue Intelligence created by the United Nations to deal with unnatural subjects, such as the Eurekas and Mavro's actions. Members ; :A member of White Joker's London branch and the current wielder of the Pythagorean Hammer, which able to grant him the ability to emit sonic shockwave from his body. He is a tall man with cold behavior where he used it to cover his true cowardice personality. He is the partner of Mira. ; :A member of White Joker's London branch with a petite young girl appearance. She is the assistant of Alan Blackman where she acts as his amplifier to enhance the power of the Pythagorean Hammer. She has an euphoric ambiance and can be seen smiling most of the time. ; :A member of White Joker's France division and the wielder of the Sumerian Ruby, where she is able to clad her own body with a certain metal and additionally, forges blades from her limbs. She is the typical young lady (Ojō-sama) like girl where she often giving orders and throwing tantrum whenever something doesn't go her way. Unexpectedly, she is also a shy and timid girl, especially towards Heidi. ; :A frenchman and member of White Joker's France division. He is the current wielder of the Heronian Aeolipile, which grants him the ability to manipulate water vapor, such as mist. He is an extremely timid person and lack of self-confidence. He can be seen constantly being wrapped in bandages and a neck brace. ; :A doctor of the White Joker's Medical Facility where he is stationed in Rome, Italy. He is a highly devoted doctor where he is willing to go as far as dressing and behaving as a woman because of the impression he had that patients would felt more soothed in the presence of a woman. He is also the wielder of the Roentgenian Fluorescent Paper, which grants him the X-ray Vision ability to see through solid object. He usually used this power in conjunction with his medical knowledge as a doctor. ; :A monkey assistant of Liz Attirante. Medico is regarded as a high intellect monkey as it could understand and perform various task for Liz. It also has a significant amount of strength as it is able to lift Heidi and carries him around effortlessly. ;Unnamed Member :The yet unnamed old man who is also the sponsor of Heidi's researches. He is later revealed to be one of the upper echelon members of White Joker where he declares the activation of White Joker's grand plan, codename: Hungry Joker. Mavro ; ;(Greek Μαύρο, Mávro; Literally meaning "Black") :A terrorist organization and the primary antagonists of the Hungry Joker Series. Viewing themselves as Gods and the humans as inferior, they execute many attacks attacks against them, mainly using their large arsenal of Eureka. It's known that all of their members wear pitch black clothes, overall giving them a black theme. Members ; :A member of the God-species Mavro who sports a gothic lolita fashion style. She is a close companion of Killed and can be seen alongside him most of the time. ; :An Angel-class Mavro member who formerly wields the Thalesian Amber, which grants him the ability to manipulate electricity. He is defeated by the combined effort of Heidi and Alan Blackman during his invasion to one of White Joker's base. ; :An Angel-Class member of the Mavro organization who formerly wields the Curare Beak. Using the power of the Curare Beak, Dodomekis is able to excrete various type of drugs, mainly poison, from his entire body. He is tall man with long black wavy hair closely referenced to hispanic looking figure. He is a womanizer who enjoys collecting beautiful woman by paralyzing them and keeping them in his mansion as a servant, one of his targets is Chitose Toriiooji. In his voyage to France, he killed the grandmother of Niels and engage a fight against Heidi, Vivianne Blanchard and Niels. After being defeated by the White Jokers, he is later killed by his Mavro superior, Nacht. ; :A high-class Mavro with mysterious spatial ability. He is able to transport himself and any object with the use of a dimensional portal created from an unknown pitch black matter. He is the older brother of Heidi whom he calls Barschheit. He is also the man from Heidi's only memories where he stands alongside Heidi surrounded by a massive pile of glowing corpses. ;Unnamed Member :A God-class Mavro who is able to wield two different Eurekas at the same time. He likes to belittle other humans and regards himself as a God. He is later defeated by a newly evolved Heidi whom sent him to oblivion through a compressed black hole. Minor Characters ; :A former glowing corpse that Heidi discovered in the middle of the night. He was later being manipulated by Killed and being transformed into a rampaging monster. He then has been missing after Heidi defeated him. ;Unnamed Nurse :A yet named nurse who is responsible to take care of Heidi while he is recuperating in the hospital. She is later being manipulated into a giant harpy like monster by Killed and used to assault Heidi and Chitose Toriiooji. After being saved by Heidi and given a quite an amount of money, she can be seen spending them for shopping alongside her little brother. ;Chitose's Mother :The carefree mother of Chitose Toriiooji. She has a rather bold personality where she isn't embarrassed on wondering whether her daughter used her voluptuous body to seduce the young scientist. ;Chitose's Father :The late father of Chitose Toriiooji. According to his wife, he used to work as a scientist and has a personality closely resemblance that of his daughter. ;Niels' Grandmother :The deceased grandmother of Niels who is also the previous wielder of the Heronian Aeolipile. She is famous for her bizarre knowledge and has been long regarded as a Witch. She was killed by a Mavro, Dodomekis, but was able to locked him by erecting the ever changing Mist Labyrinth. Terminologies Eureka ; ;(Greek εύρηκα, heúrēka; Literally meaning "I have found") :A term that defines items that can give their users different levels and aspects of enhanced capacities, depending on how it is used and the degree of compatibility of the user with them. Known Eureka Glowing Corpse ; :it is a name given to deceased bodies that shine for yet mysterious reasons. They are, however, somehow related to Eureka and their users. This phenomenon, like its name implies, causes a corpse to glow an intense light from every part of its body, as well its clothes. Media Manga The manga series Hungry Joker is written and illustrated by Yūki Tabata. Hungry Joker is serialized in the Japanese magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump, and has been published by Shueisha since November 2012. As of April 2013, Shueisha has compiled seven of its chapters into a single bound volumes. Published Volumes * * * * * * | Summary = A young scientist, Heidi, discovers a peculiar glowing corpse in the middle of the night. While analyzing the said corpse alongside his assistant, Chitose Toriiooji, it suddenly transformed into a monster and starts rampaging. Heidi manages to defeat the monster after taking the risk and consumes a peculiar black apple in which granted him the power to manipulate gravity. The next day, a mysterious figure covered in black clothing launches an assault on the hospital where Heidi is admitted with an army of transformed glowing corpses monster. The mysterious person also reveals the existence of a supernatural items called the Eureka. At the end of the fight, Heidi quickly arrange a plan to head for England in order to search another item of the so-called Eureka. Unknowingly, arriving at the British Royal Museum, an organization related to the Eurekas' existence suddenly invites the young scientist to enter their organization, the White Joker. In the organization, Heidi learns various information such as; the identity of the previous mysterious figure to be a member of a dark organization known as the Mavro. Not long after that, a member of the said organization invades the White Joker's base and it is up to Heidi and a member of White Joker, Alan Blackman, to stop the Mavro's assault. | LineColor = 66F }} Uncollected Chapters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * References External links *[http://www.shonenjump.com/j/rensai/hungry/ Shonen Jump's official Hungry Joker page] Category:2012 manga Category:Shōnen manga